Gifu
The Gifu is a vacuum truck that the player owns after Uncle Kesseli gives it to you. The player can use for septic tank pumping jobs. It has a turbo diesel engine and three axles. It produces a myriad of fumes. It also has beacons, a sun visor that reads "Suomi Finland," and is pretty dirty and worn. At the start of the game it's located at the waste processing plant. You need to get Uncle Kesseli to give you the keys before you can drive it. The truck's speedometer also has a clock. This is because the speedometer is based on an analogue which logs speed, distance and driver's activities on a round chart. The chart is not accessible in the game. The truck has extermely poor fuel economy (Because of its old and inefficient engine). It is expensive (not to mention time-consuming) to refuel it (≈ from an empty tank using diesel and ≈20 real time minutes of waiting). Consider carrying the diesel canister inside the cabin in case of emergencies. Origin The Gifu is based on a Finnish truck (specifically an M-162), and the name references the logo design of the . The Sisu candy typeface uses old , the capital and lowercase S letters of which look like a G and an f to readers of modern Latin alphabet. The engine in the game is based on the 405 horsepower 14L Cummins NTE-400 as suggested by the Steam trading card; however, it creates a noise similar to the 12,200cc Rolls-Royce Eagle 320. Both of these were available for Sisu M-161 trucks at the time. Special functions Lock diff This will lock the differential, the part of the car that allows the wheels on opposite sides to rotate at different speeds when steering the truck. Locking is very useful for getting up slopes or getting unstuck. It will, however, make turning very difficult since the wheels rotate at the same speed as each other while turning. Lift rear axle Lifts the rear most axle up. Used when the truck is not heavy and doesn't require as much power to move. Six wheels are for better weight distribution and traction with a heavy load. It is recommended to lift the rear axle in urban areas like Peräjärvi in order to improve turning radius. Hydraulic pump Toggles the septic tank pump. The pumping efficiency is based on the RPM of the engine. The higher, the faster it will vacuum out. You can use the hand throttle to increase the RPM while outside the cab. Driving the truck for the first time Jump into the cabin and switch on the ignition. When engine is cold, wait for the glowplug light (red coil symbol) to go out before cranking the engine. Release the parking brake (to the right of the steering wheel) and drive away. If an alarm sounds with a red warning light, it means that the air pressure is too low, which may cause the brakes to be ineffective. Rev the engine or turn on the pump to build pressure more quickly until the buzzer stops. If it comes on during normal driving, the foot brake is pressed and released too often (each time uses some pressure), but just continue driving and the pressure should rise again. The air tanks are fitted with valves which discharge excess air pressure, but can cause a low pressure event if the brakes are applied immediately afterwards. If the yellow "L" gear light is on, it means the truck is in the low gear range, which is better for low speed manoeuvres and if it has trouble climbing hills. Hit (by default) to switch to high range (L light off) for normal road driving. This has no effect on pumping or air pressure. Getting the truck moving should always be done in low range. To save fuel, an effective order to use the gears is: 2 (low) - 1 (high) - 3 (high) - 5 (high) - 6 (high). The truck can be driven on the 6th gear approximately when speed reaches 55 km/h (35 mph). The lower-left yellow light comes on when the rear axle is lifted. This reduces fuel consumption and makes handling lighter when the tank is empty. The truck should be driven with the axle raised when the septic tank is empty. Lower the axle (yellow light off) when pumping the first septic tank to support the heavier load. Having the axle lowered also reduces sideways drifting on gravel roads. Lifting the axle is useful when hauling cars for Fleetari. Lifting the axle moves more weight to driving wheels and therefore increases traction. When driving off road (e.g. on grass) the differential can be locked for increased traction (in case the truck is stuck) but steering/turning will be more difficult. It is not recommended to lock the differential when driving normally. The truck might refuse to start sometimes. If it idles for less than a second and stalls, keep trying until it fires up successfully. H-Shifter Rev Matching This section of the article only applies to those that use a 6-speed gear stick and a non-auto clutch, such as the one used with the Logitech G29. Rev matching is a technique used to make smooth gear transitions when down-shifting; it ensures that the vehicle's gearbox avoids any stress-loads and premature wear (i.e., a burnt clutch) and to also help the vehicle's engine speed match the speed of the wheels to avoid jerky gear changes. In the case of the Gifu, shifting down gears can only be accomplished at certain speeds if you want to avoid stalling or grinding your gears. Most of the time you will have to double-clutch to successfully change to a lower gear, as the area in the rev-range for shifting down is very slim. In real life circumstances, you can cause serious damage to the gearbox if your downshifts are not smooth. Like mentioned before, the best method for smooth downshifts is to double-clutch. To double-clutch, you must be in a suitable gear (e.g., 6th gear), press the clutch, shift into neutral, then release. Then, tap the throttle, press the clutch once more and shift into a lower gear (e.g., 5th gear), then slowly release the clutch. If successful, you will have a smooth gear change. If not, you will not be able to shift into any gear until your wheel-speed is low enough (around 30 km/h). Ensure that your engine speed (RPMs) is low enough (not too low!) before a downshift, or you will not be able to shift back into gear. Trivia *Filling the tank to its 10,000 litre capacity will unlock the "Full of crap" achievement. *The plate next to gear stick reads WAB and it has number code 475714500 stamped on it. Code has one missing number (7) missing at end, but it is code of trailer brake valve, made by Wabco. *The license plate number, UPT-737, is a reference to a 1990 Finnish television drama series [https://www.reddit.com/r/MySummerCar/comments/9qp4sh/the_gifu_has_license_plates_now/e8bdwtm/ Simo Kauppinen - 23 October 2018: "That plate number is from a Finnish tv-show Lentsu. A character driving the truck also happens to be called "Toivo Kesseli"!"]. *The Gifu is one of the 3 vehicles that both the player and AI are able to drive, the other ones being the Hayosiko and Boat. *The oil gauge appears to be broken. *From the start of a brand new save, the mileage on the truck will be at 400,000 km. This indicates that the truck has been used frequently and is worn, which explains why the truck releases a huge amount of diesel fumes. *You will officially own the truck after Uncle Kesseli gives it to you because you will instantly receive calls from people who need their sewage wells sucked dry after uncle gives you the keys. *It consumes 1/8 of a tank to get home from teimo. *Gifu's model year is 1978. *The rear bumper of the Gifu seems to be problematic, which will prevent the rear wheels from touching the ground and the Gifu will get stuck. Patch notes References pt-br:Gifu